


the world at your feet

by highviews



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highviews/pseuds/highviews
Summary: A wife awaits her husband to return.
Relationships: William Vangeance/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	the world at your feet

* * *

_“In my dreams I am kissing your mouth and you’re whispering ‘where have you been?’"_

* * *

.

.

.

You hear the clatter and you cloak yourself carefully in your robes, picking up a lighted candle to see who is out in the corridor.

“Hello?” You call out and you feel the gentle touch of your husband.

William Vangeance had gotten off of a late night from his work, still pristine as he was this morning shows that he was not harmed in today's mission he was telling you about and you smile gratefully.

“You’re here, I’m so happy you’ve returned,” you go to him, laying a gentle hand against his cheek caressing his mask in an affectionate way and his gaze softens considerably as he relaxes under your touch.

“I'm glad to be back, my love,” he murmurs, pressing his lips against the palm of your hand.

Your heartbeat stutters against you as you smile at his attention to you.

“I must seem so silly waiting up for you, even when you tell me in the mornings not to, I'm sorry.” William freezes, his gaze flickering to you as he searches your eyes, he suddenly grabs your face in his hands, cupping your cheeks and his thumbs rubbing against your skin as you sigh. You’ve missed him so.

“Do not apologize for such a thing, love. I'm here now. We can rest when you feel the need, I'll be here.”

“Thank you, that’s what I love about you,” you murmur, and William smiles, his lips carefully pressing against yours and you sigh as you feel his hands rub down your sides against the silken robe, feeling your nipples harden shamelessly.

“It’s been awhile,” he says, you deepen the kiss feeling heat in your lower abdomen, a throbbing much lower as you just want to kiss and feel, touching him until you feel yourself raw and open.

You unfurl for him, feeling his hands making his way down to cup your ass and you grind against him. He grunts, pulling away to kiss your temple.

“Love?”

You look up at him with darkened eyes, his mirroring yours.

“Yes?” You breathe against him and the gentle curve of his lips is amiable, as his nose presses against your temple.

“Let’s settle in first, and then we can do what you want,” he murmurs.

“But,” you swallow, wanting to form words. “Okay.” You concede, kissing him once more as he walks into your shared chambers, getting ready to dress into something more comfortable for bed.

As you lay in bed thinking of his hands on your waist, your back, you can’t help but feel so warm. He hasn’t been home in so long and you’re just so happy he’s okay, he’s well.

You don’t hear him come to you, the bed shifting has you turning to see him, mask off, no shirt and comfortable trousers to sleep.

You turn sideways, legs curled up to scooch closer to him. “Hello,” you say as you nuzzle your nose to his and he smiles, brushing your hair behind your ear. He lets his fingers ghost on your neck, feeling the tickle as you sigh.

“How have you been, my love?” William asks, continuing his gentle touch from neck to cheek, making his way down to your collarbone. The way your silk nightgown’s strap seems to fall as he moves, always gentle.

“Good,” you manage to say. “I’ve really missed you, I hope everything has been well and work has not been too troublesome for you.”

William smiles, violet eyes darkening slightly. “It’s been well enough, but—“ he stops. His fingers hovering above the center of your chest.

You move closer to him, so his fingers touch your skin and you lean in, your lips a breadth away from each other as you want him to kiss you.

“But what?” You murmur against near his lips, still partially waiting for him to continue his sentence, but also his touchings.

“I’ve missed you too, I want to touch you,” he says finally, lips brushing against yours as you smile.

“Of course, I wouldn’t mind that at all,” you respond, your tongue moving to his lip as he makes a move to kiss you.

Suddenly, he pulls you closer as your leg wraps around his waist. His kisses are heated. You feel his hands move up your nightgown, pulling the fabric up and you moan lightly.

“Please—“ you whisper eagerly as William moves you to be below him, his touch relentless, hand caressing your thigh, as you move your legs up. You hope he’ll reach past your fine lingerie and find the warmth inside you _and—_

He stops.

You look at him, breathing heavily, your pupils dilated looking at him. William’s face is staring back at you as you reach up to touch his cheek, the curse he has had since as long as he can remember still present, but you have loved all of it. You loved all of him, wanted all of him.

“Why’d you stop? Did you just want to rest?” You’re worried about pushing him too much, he did just get back from a mission, that you didn’t even notice that he was possibly exhausted from such a long time. You should’ve been considerate, should’ve talked to him about it more—

William speaks, voice hoarse. “I want to try something, but it requires magic.”

You blink curiously at him, propping yourself up on your elbows as he leans back, giving you space.

“Was it the tree magic we talked about before? About you—“ despite yourself, you flush. Remembering how he had brought it up once before. You always had thought about it, had spent some nights giving pleasure to yourself at the thought of it. Now it could finally be a reality.

William smiles, a gentle thing, but his eyes seemed coy as he looked at you. “Yes, but that is up to you if you wish, there is no pressure.”

You purse your lips. “I would like to try it,” you tell him, no waver in your tone as he looked surprised, but he collects himself.

“Are you sure? If you feel uncomfortable we can stop at any moment,” he says, you smile regardless.

“I trust you, I think it will be interesting.”

William smiles and kisses your lips.

* * *

You have seen William Vangeance use his world tree magic once before and it was a beautiful thing, it had saved so many. It had made him look like he was brought down as an archangel to help your people to safety. The magic had looked effortless as he summoned it from his floating grimoire, the way it wound itself around and grew. Now it was on you, in a smaller way that is.  
  
The way his power takes shape as a small vine around your wrists, holding them up above your head, your ankles where it has you placed, spread on the bed. Your nightgown you wore to purposefully be a bit revealing made you feel different. It made you feel more risqué, more daring.  
  
William hovers over you, his eyes never leaving yours and in this lighting he looks almost feline like.  
  
“Tell me whenever you need for me to stop, as we agreed, yes?” You nod, knowing he only wants to make you feel comfortable and a part of you wishes you could reach out and hold him but you guess that will have to wait until after.  
  
William moves, his gaze wandering across your body, calculating something as you wish to rub your thighs together from the lack of friction, but cannot, due to the tiny plants separating them. You flush feeling absolutely submissive to him.  
  
“Now—“ he begins, fingers ghosting over skin once again. “Where should I begin?” he murmurs.  
  
He shifts above you, his fingers ghosting once again over your waist, by your breasts, down to your thighs and you anticipate his touch but there’s only longing, as you're shaking.  
  
William moves to kiss your temple, he avoids touching body to body. “I will start here,” he whispers, kissing your neck.  
  
You breathe out a sigh, as he begins to trail his lips up against your exposed collarbone, to your chin, then to your forehead, brushing the hair out of your face.  
  
“Hm,” he hums gently. “You seem to ache,” his fingers coming up from your thighs to your breasts. His hand suddenly kneading your chest, his fingers toying with your nipple as your hips begin to move.  
  
You moan out a noise, as his lips drag across your neck to where the nipple is and he kisses there. “William,” you breathe out and he looks at you, his violet eyes glittering in amusement.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“I want—” You try to speak, but his other hand continues onto the other side of your breast, distracting you from your thoughts.  
  
William looks up again at you. He moves, as his lips press against your ear, you can hear the soft rumble of his voice.  
  
“I want to hear you,” and you moan, feeling your thighs shake. You shamelessly lift your hips so it can rub against his but he grasps you gently, pushing you down.  
  
You look at him wide eyed and enamored. “I want to hear you first,” he repeats, his voice commanding.  
  
His lips moving to your chest, as he breathes across a silk clad nipple, feeling it harden against the fabric. William’s lips upturn cordially, eyes drifting to yours as he stops, his breath fanning across.  
  
_“Wh—”_  
  
“I want this off,” he says firmly, his hands going to your thighs to move your nightgown up over your body, helping you out of it despite your wrists being wrapped with his tree magic.  
  
You lay not so bare before him, as your lingerie comes into view, the red lace showing through the most intimate parts of you.  
  
William seems to take this in, his regard seeming to intensify.  
  
“I see. You planned this.” You can hear the heat in his smooth voice as he suddenly kisses you, your lips caught by his as you desperately want to hold him against you.  
  
“William,” you plead as his lips move away from you, your fingers curl in response. The urge to touch his face, kiss him, let yourself be close to him stopped by the tree magic at your ankles and wrists, binding you to the bed. You groan.  
  
William smiles, the desperation in your eyes as he presses his forehead against yours.  
  
“A little longer.”  
  
He hovers over you, his eyebrow raising slightly at how exposed you are, but to him it’s not enough. He wants to see all of you.  
  
“We’re going to take this off,” he says, hands ready to move down the underwear, and the bra, removing all that was left.  
  
William leans back this time, taking you in, his breathing seeming to get deeper as his eyes cloud over.  
  
He moves to be on top of you, his knee in between your thighs, his arms at your head as his lips begin to kiss everywhere.  
  
His lips against your skin sends tingles all over, goosebumps forming. Your heartbeat picking up a gentle rhythm. You can hear him murmur sweet nothings, and then you feel the gentle pinch of his bite against your collarbone, your neck, by your breasts, all of it feeling so good.  
  
William goes ahead and moves to your stomach, shifting his body lower so he can be closer. His breath ghosts over the hair of your pussy. He looks at you then, his eyes seem darker than usual as you move your hips, trying to resist the urge to pull against the tree magic withholding you from doing so.  
  
His lips move to your parts of your thighs kissing downward, all the way to the side of your bound ankle, his eyes never leaving yours. He takes his time, he’s so gentle, so tender that you impatiently want to feel his lips at your folds so badly.  
  
“Please,” you breathe out. William looks at you then, he’s so intent on making you feel everything he’s doing, building you up and up, that you will scream when you come back down.  
  
“Patience,” he tells you in a strong voice. You know you must look so wanton, being naked and bound. You feel the color on your cheeks spread all over.  
  
He makes his way back up, finally near your vagina, his breath tickles as you moan again, a deep groan as he looks fervently at you.  
  
William takes his time, his tongue comes by your folds and it causes you to cry out, your so wet as his thumb finds your sensitive bud, rubbing it as your hips begin to rock in a rhythm.  
  
He goes down once more, his tongue matching the movements of his gentle rubbing and you feel yourself arch, to try and get closer. You feel the building in your lower abdomen, the gentle way he puts his finger inside you makes you cry out again. You say his name over and over. The wetness becoming heavier as you feel the stars building and then—  
  
William moves back up to you, his fingers stopping, his lips kissing backup your navel to your chest, his lips on one of your nipples as you tremble. You feel so lightheaded you don’t know what to do.  
  
He looks at you, his eyes hungry as he kisses you on the lips, his hands going against your back to move his hands against you as you are left wanting, the need for him to be against you growing stronger.  
  
You want to speak but you can’t, you feel the binds against you, yet you still try to move despite knowing the outcome. William stops kissing you and looks, seeing your heavy breathing, still tasting you on his tongue, he wants this to last as long as possible.  
  
The way you glisten in the dim light of your shared room, the covers surrounding you. Beautiful.  
  
He’s greedy, he wants more from you, to hear more from you. He moves his leg, his knee against your vagina as you moan wishing it was something else.  
  
He presses it against you again, as you allow your cunt to grind against the fabric of his knee, shamelessly you moan as you arch your back wanting to feel release.  
  
William watches this with such a complex look in his eye that you smile.  
  
He narrows his eyes, he presses his lips against your ear as you continue rocking yourself against him, his hands gripping your hip to cease it’s insistent moving.  
  
“Tease,” he whispers heatedly.  
  
“You did it first,” you reply, your eyes challenging him.  
  
He kisses you much harder this time, biting your lip as you groan, trying to rut against him as his thumbs tickle the dips of your hip.  
  
You pull against the magic, and William watches as you try to yank against it, in such a daze of wanting to be close.  
  
He kisses you. “Careful, love, you’ll bruise,” William warns.  
  
“I want to hold you,” you beg, as he bites against your neck in defiance, his hand going back to the wetness of your folds and you moan again. “God—” You tremble so much that you feel the building of an orgasm begin as he stops again.  
  
You arch your back, his body pressing against you as you realize he had already taken off his trousers, him so close to you as you can feel his erection near you.  
  
The feeling of rocking your hips being pushed down once more as William kisses you again.  
  
You feel the way your heart pounds, the way it wants to free itself from your ribcage as he doesn’t stop teasing.  
  
William moves again to the lower part, once again eating you out as he allows your legs over his shoulders and you scream, shutting your eyes tightly as he uses his tongue in such a sinful way that you rock against him.  
  
You hear yourself scream when his thumb comes to touch the nerves already tightened up, William doesn’t let up, not stopping you from allowing this build up.  
  
William keeps going when you come into his mouth, the wetness around him as he licks his lips, feeling the way your body shakes as you slowly come back to your senses.  
  
“William, I—” He kisses you so suddenly that you feel the gentle prickle of tears forming at the corner of your eye.  
“Please,” you beg again, the way you pull at the vines of his magic wishing to be free, you want to hold him, to touch him to kiss all over.  
  
“Anything you want,” he tells you, as you feel the enchantment release you as you wrap your thighs around his waist, your arms hugging him as he kisses you so fervently that it feels like forever ago that you held one another.  
  
He moans as he feels his erection rub against your cunt, as you whine. He brushes the hair out of your face, looking at you as he fingers you again; you groan unabashedly that he gently rubs circles to your clit, feeling the wetness return.  
  
You flush, your hand coming to cup his cheek as your thumb rubs gently across his face as he makes you cry out again.  
  
You let your other hand beginning to drift, feeling the hardness against your palm as your thumb toys with the head of his penis. William moans, his forehead pressing against yours.  
  
“I want to hear you,” you mimic his tone from earlier and he looks at you in rapture.  
  
He stops you though, as you begin to move your hand over his shaft causing him to rock against your hands.  
  
“I want to be—” William swallows, looking you in your eyes. “I want to be in you before I come.”  
  
He moves above as he makes the gentle plunge into you, you wrap your legs, the way you guide him into you causing you to both groan at the feeling.  
  
William looks at you, his cheeks flushed, and he looks beautiful. “I love you,” you tell him as you grip his face. You say the words over and over as he begins to move, in such a gentle way that you wish he was rougher.  
  
“I love you,” he kisses you, his hips rocking against yours as he tries to keep that gentle pace, but somehow it ends up becoming quicker.  
  
The need for release taking both of you to move fast, his hands so precise finding your clit again, wanting to come together.  
  
His hips thrust into yours, as you arch your back and he groans. _So close—_  
  
You claw at his back, trying to find something to hold to as you both come, the stars blinding across your vision as you both shake trying to find balance.  
  
William keeps himself held up when you look at him, you feel messy, but you look at him, so dazzled and warm that you pull him to you, his head resting against your bare chest. You let your hands play with his short curls, and he sighs.  
  
“That was,” he lifts himself, wanting to look at you.  
  
“Amazing?” You fill in for him as he smiles, a thing so bright that you feel a blush on your cheeks.  
  
“Yes, it was.”  
  
William gently looks at your wrists, seeing the redlines from where the vines had been. He looks at them with brows furrowed in concern.  
  
“William,” you say and he looks at you, he rubs them gently as if to ease the small bruises.  
  
“It’s fine. I’m okay, thank you.”  
  
He sighs, kissing your neck.  
  
“I’m sorry if I was too intense,” he apologizes, bringing you to his chest.  
  
You shake your head, your hands cupping his face as you kiss his forehead. “It was incredible, it was my doing by seducing you.”  
  
William laughs lightly. “You are a natural,” he agrees.  
  
You swat his shoulder gently. “Hush you.”  
  
“I love you,” he says again, fingers coming to toy with your hair as you sigh, nuzzling close to him.  
  
“I love you too.”  
  
You both lay there quietly as you look at him, a coy smile on your face. “Care for the seducer to be seduced again, then?”  
  
William raises an eyebrow as he suddenly moves on top of you, kissing you heatedly all over again. You laugh as he teases you about your insatiable needs; knowing full well he’s just as bad.  
  
After weeks of not seeing one another, it felt like things were finally at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> QUICK DISCLAIMER: [PLEASE READ THIS](https://highviews.tumblr.com/imp)  
> \--  
> [A] Okay first of all this was all inspired by really well written [Black Clover imagines](https://drowning-in-daiya.tumblr.com/post/190094918979/please-take-responsiblity-and-grace-us-with-some) on tumblr, that specific one was what inspired me.  
> [B] Here are the poems that helped with [the title](https://violentwavesofemotion.tumblr.com/post/187473527562/i-will-put-the-world-at-your-feet-i-will-love) and [the quote](https://mythaelogy.tumblr.com/post/190031298461/aftrlaughtr-in-my-dreams-i-am-kissing-your) at the beginning.  
> [C] I wrote this practically months ago, but after reading some imagines again I wanted to try and finish this story, it's kind of silly and corny, but I wanted to write something romantic, but also delicately kinky I guess. If you would even call it that? This is my shame, honestly. Also I think it's good practice to try at least once with smut because I was always so terrible at it. Practice makes perfect I guess. I hope you enjoyed this mess.


End file.
